UNFORGETTABLE
by kanon1010
Summary: Aku, berada di tengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Bukan sebagai pengacau hubungan mereka namun sebagai pelindung mereka. selama ini berusaha menutupi hubungan tabu keduanya. Tapi bagaimana jika ketika hari perayaan ulang tahun sekolah Sasuke malah mengumumkan bahwa ia dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih? Semoga semua berakhir indah. /special for Sasuke birthday/ SasuNaru.


**WARN! ini fanfic shounen-ai (Boys Love / YAOI) dengan sudut padang orang ke 2**

**special present for Sasuke birthday ^^**

* * *

…**.**

Setelah melanjutkan pendidikan apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Mencari pekerjaan?

Melanjutkan pendidikan lagi ?

Atau mungkin menikah ?

Diantara semua pilihan tersebut, yang kulakukan saat ini adalah mencari pekerjaan. Ternyata memang mencari pekerjaan itu tak mudah meskipun memiliki orang dalam sekalipun.

Saat seperti ini aku kembali teringat kepada saat masa-masa masih duduk di bangku sekolah, berharap hari-hari itu bisa terulang. Dimana aku tak perlu memikirkan mencari uang, atau bagaimana kerasnya dunia yang sebenarnya. Hidup masih penuh dengan bermain, bercanda dan bersenang-senang.

Seperti di tagline sebuah iklan yang kulihat di stasiun tv yaitu, "Menjadi dewasa itu menyenangkan tetapi susah dijalanin." Memang itulah kenyataannya. Meskipun aku tak ingin menjadi dewasa, tapi dunia selalu berjalan kedepan bukan mundur kebelakang atau aku bisa membuatnya mundur. Lucu, memangnya aku ini harry potter yang memiliki kekuatan sihir, bahkan tokoh itupun hanya sekedar ciptaan dari imajinasi si JK. Rowling.

Kembali ke realita. Saat ini kata frustasi memang tepat untuk menggmbarkan kegundahan hatiku. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir 3 bulan aku resmi menjadi pengangguran setelah meyelesaikan skripsi yang hanya memakan waktu 3 bulan. Kupikir semuanya bisa berjalan sebagaimana biasanya terjadi dalam hidupuku dengan lancar. Rupanya tuhan mengujiku saat ini.

Apa yang kurencanakan dan kubayangkan tak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Mencari pekerjaan itu susah sekali.

...…

Alunan suara lembut dari penyanyi terkenal dari negeri gingseng ini menemani malam-malam ku yang meratapi nasib kapan aku bisa melakukan kegiatan. Jujur aku ini bukan tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri, aku ingin ada kegiatan yang membuatku sibuk.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku membuka laptop putihku dan iseng-iseng membuka folder foto-foto jaman sekolah dulu. Sesekali aku tertawa melihat foto yang menampilkan wajah lugu atau mungkin masih polos khas anak sekolah, dan kemudian aku terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah foto saat aku dan teman-temanku duduk dibangku SMA kelas 3, tepatnya saat perpisahan.

Foto tersebut memang diambil secara beramai-ramai bersama ke 35 siswa lainnya, namun objek yang berdiri di tengah barisan itu yang menjadi fokus utamaku saat ini. Foto itu adalah foto kedua sahabat sekaligus dua orang yang sangat kulindungi status mereka saat itu.

Mereka adalah…. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

…

**Kanon1010 proudly present….**

**UNFORGETTABLE**

**disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

…

* * *

Melihat kedua foto itu, membuatku teringat kembali kepada saat-saat masih bersekolah bersama mereka. Seminggu yang lalu, aku menerima telepon dari Naruto yang saat ini berada di Amerika dan dua hari yang lalu dari Sasuke yang berada di Korea. Meskipun masa-masa sekolah itu sudah lumayan lama terjadi, namun kami masih saling berkomunikasi.

Ah ya, apa sebaiknya kuceritakan mengenai mereka saja ya? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang menganggap ku aneh atau sebagian berpikir "Kenapa kau mendukungnya?" tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh yang berdosa mereka, meskipun aku juga ikut berdosa tapi, jika kembali dipisahkan aku takut akan terjadi hal semacam itu lagi.

Kalian penasaran? tunggu sebentar aku mau menegak secangkir coklat hangat ini dan setelah itu aku mulai cerita ini.

Baik, aku mulai dari tahun 2008 di tahun terakhir masa-masa sekolahku bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

* * *

…..

**Flashback, 2008 – tahun terakhir SMA.**

…..

Ini sebuah sekolah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo, Jepang. Sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Meskipun letaknya di pinggiran kota Tokyo, namun Konoha tak seperti sebuah desa terpencil. Kota ini cukup besar dan tak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo. Di Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang walikota yang berjenis kelamin wanita, bernama Tsunade.

Nah disinilah aku, Naruto dan Sasuke tinggal. Rumahku sebenarnya tak dekat dengan Sasuke dan Naruto karena mereka anak-anak kaya yang tinggal di sebuah perumahan elit dan aku hanya anak dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja.

Sekolah kami bernama _Konoha high school_.

Saat ini sedang musim panas, dan aku sedang menunggu kedua pemuda tampan itu di kantin. Oh ya sebelumnya, kalian pasti bingung aku ini siapa? karena terus berceloteh tapi tak mengenalkan diri.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan seperti yang kalian bayangkan dengan nama Sakura tentu rambutku berwarna pink seperti bunga musim semi tersebut. Kembali ke cerita, aku sedang memakan es krim strawberry sambil menunggu kedua sahabat tampanku itu. Musim panas tentu saja es krim pilihan yang tepat.

"Yo! Sakura-_chan_, sudah lama menunggu?"

Nah, akhirnya mereka datang.

Pemuda yang menyapaku itulah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Berambut pirang, bermata biru seperti bukan orang jepang asli, tapi percayalah dia seratus persen asli Jepang. Sifatnya itu agak ceroboh, berisik, sedikit bodoh, polos namun kau tak akan menyesal berteman dengannya karena ia tipe sahabat sejati. Dia juga royal dan tipe yang mudah bergaul dnegan siapa saja.

"Darimana saja kalian? kalian tau aku hampir meleleh menunggu kalian." Omelku pada dua pemuda tersebut.

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_ baru 10 menit kami terlambat, lagipula salahkan si teme itu. Dia menahanku untuk menemaninya menyelesaikan laporan osis." Cengir Naruto sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya, yang kupastikan itu tak gatal sama sekali

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, dobe."

"Apa katamu teme!"

"Sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita ke lapangan buat persiapan perlombaan besok."

"Hn."

Irit kata, pendiam, dan tampak sombong. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia itu termasuk pemuda tampan yang digilai siswi di Konoha ini. Lihat saja, perawakan tinggi, tubuh dengan abs sempurna, wajah tampan dengan rambut raven uniknya serta kulit putih bersih yang kadang membuatku iri. Siapa yang tak akan tergila-gila dengannya. Mungkin jika aku belum mengenal dia dengan baik seperti sekarang, aku juga akan mengantri menjadi salah satu fansnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Naruto tipe _easy-going_ dan sangat ceria, sedangkan Sasuke tipe pendiam yang tak begitu suka keramaian dan hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

Mereka bagaikan air dan api. Naruto yang suka meledak-ledak maka cocok dengan Sasuke yang tenang seperti air.

Merekalah kedua sahabatku yang sangat kulindungi, mengapa kukatakan 'kulindungi'? karena status mereka yang masih dipandang sebelah mata. Ya, mereka saling mencintai meskipun mereka berdua adalah sejenis.

Hanya aku yang mengetahui hal itu, oleh karena itu aku selalu menjadi tameng saat mereka tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan. Mengapa aku melakukan hal itu? selain karena mereka sahabatku, menurutku hubungan yang mereka jalani tak seperti hubungan pada umumnya dan memerlukan perjuangan yang tak mudah.

Disini aku hanya ini kalian mengetahui bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalani bukanlah main-main dan bukanlah sebuah permainan semata.

...….

**keesokan harinya – hari perlombaan.**

Hari ini merupakan hari besar bagi sekolahku. Tentu saja ini semua karena sekolahku meryakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 60, sudah cukup lama juga sekolah ini berdiri. Oleh karena itu kepala sekolah sengaja mengadakan sebuah perlombaan yang bisa dikatakan unik sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini.

Ia mengadakan lomba lari marathon selama 24 jam. Maksudnya, kita tak terus menerus berlari selama 24 jam, tapi berlari namun ada pos-pos pemberhentian untuk berisitirahat. Bahkan kita nanti akan menginap bersama di pos ke 10 di sebuah gedung olahraga terbesar di Konoha. Nama pos 10 itu pos tidur bersama, dan kami semua akan kembali melakukan lari kembali menuju sekolah dimulai pukul 5 pagi.

Rutenya di mulai dari sekolah, lalu menelusuri rumah-rumah warga, pedesaan, bukit, yang intinya memutari seluruh kota Konoha. Setiap pos akan dijaga oleh guru dan orang tua murid yang menjadi relawan.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi wajib ikut serta, meskipun aku, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah panitia, namun kami tidak dibebaskan untuk tidak mengikuti.

….

Tepat pukul 6 pagi, semua siswa/siswi Konoha sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Tampak wajah-wajah mereka yang beragam, ada yang mengantuk, ada yang menggerutu, ada pula yang tampak bersemangat, sama seperti Naruto yang terkenal susah bangun pagi. Hari ini ia tampak sangat bersemangat, terpancar jelas dari binar matanya dan juga tingkahnya yang semakin pecicilan.

Bersama Sasuke, mereka berdua melakukan pemanasan ringan.

"Bagaimana caramu membangunkannya Sasuke?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang terus menatap Naruto yang sedang bercanda bersama Kiba dan Lee.

"Tanpa kubangunkan dia sudah bangun."

"Wow, dia benar-benar menantikan acara ini sehingga bisa bangun tanpa perlu kau bangunkan."

"Hn. Hanya saja kalau dia suadah bangun aku tak bisa mencuri morning kiss darinya." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar, namun bisa kulihat ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Dasar mesum. hihihi." Tawaku sambil meninju pelan pundaknya.

Buatku itu bukan hal baru mengetahui cara membangunkan Naruto ala Sasuke yang cukup 'mesum' sebenarnya bila kuartikan. Bagaimana tidak ku katakan mesum jika setiap pagi ia mencuri ciuman dari bibir Naruto dan jika itu tak berhasil tangan putihnya itu bergerak-gerak di tubuh Naruto.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau? salahkan saja mulut Naruto itu kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke sepanjang jalan, malah membeberkan kelakuan mesum kekasihnya.

"Teme, Sakura-chan ayo kota bersiap." Naruto memanggil kami berdua dengan semangat.

Lalu kulihat Sasuke maju terlebih dahulu, kemudian menarik resleting jaket Naruto hingga menutupi leher tannya.

"Tutupi lehermu. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin."

Kulihat Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Sasuke menuju barisan. Jika kalian perhatikan mungkin hanya tampak seperti dua sahabat dekat yang berjalan bersama, tapi coba fokus kalian lihat ke arah tangan mereka. Kedua jari telinjuk mereka saling bertautan.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pasangan, agar tak seperti nyamuk diantara kalian."

"Bagaimana dengan Lee? kudengar dia sudah lama menyukaimu Sakura-chan."

"Tak ada opsi lain huh? bisa-bisa aku diejek habis-habisan oleh si Ino-pig itu." Dengusku mengingat salah satu sahabat sekaligus rivalku yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Jadi kau mau sama siapa? harusnya kau mencari kekasih sebelum perlombaan ini dimulai, jadi ada pasangannya saat berlari."

"Sepertimu dan Sasuke huh? menyebalkan!" Rajukku dengan berpura-pura. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Hn?" tampak Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan terakhirku.

"Tentu saja, kalian berdua adalah kekasihku. Ya kan Naru _baby_, dan Sasu _chagiya_." Ledekku dengan menggunakan panggilan sayang ala amerika dan korea.

Sasuke tersenyum dan Naruto menampilkan gigi putih ratanya.

"Ya, sayangku." Balas keduanya kompak.

Dan kamipun tertawa bersama sebelum bunyi pluit terdengar. Bagiku Sasuke maupun Naruto adalah kekasih hatiku. Bukan dalam artian cinta, tapi dalam artian sahabat. Kehadiran mereka cukup bagiku ikut merasakan aura _lovey dovey_ yang dipancarkan keduanya. Meskipun kadang aku iri ingin juga memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindungiku dan memanjakanku seperti sikap Sasuke pada Naruto.

…..

**Perlombaan dimulai.**

Sudah ada hampir 1 km kami berlari dan sudah 2 pos menjadi tempat pemberhentian kami. Di pos pertama kami di beri air minum, lalau di pos ke dua kami diberi perbekalan untuk selama menuju ke pos 3. Sasuke dan Naruto masih tampak bersenang-senang tak tampak gurat lelah di wajah mereka.

Hari sudah mulai siang, dan ini perjalanan kami menuju pos ke 5, pos makan siang. Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kelaparan menjadi melambat. Namun Sasuke masih setia mendampinginya, sesekali ia meletakan tangan Naruto di bahunya.

Setelah makan siang di pos ke 5, tampak langit mulai menggelap pertanda matahari mulai tenggelam. Kami semua berada di padang bunga matahari. Tampak Naruto berlari-lari di hamparan bunga matahari tersebut, beberapa kawan kami ikut bergambung dengannya dan anak-anak perempuan sibuk berfoto bersama.

"Hei Neji, bagaimana penampilanku?" Naruto menepuk pundak Neji sekedar membuat ulah dengan memegang bunga matahari dan berpose imut. Seketika bisa kulihat ada semburat merah di wajah Hyuuga itu. "AH, aku pasti imut kan? HEI TEMAN-TEMAN, NEJI MUKANYA MERONA MELIHAT KEIMUTANKU!" teriak Naruto yang langsung membuat banyak pasang mata memperhatikannya lalu gelak tawa menjadi pengiringnya.

"Awas kau Naruto! akan ku perkosa kau!" teriak Neji marah menahan malu telah di kerjai oleh Naruto.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke tolong ada om-om mesum mau mengrape aku." Ujarnya manja sambil berlindung dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Ayolah kawan, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita ke pos 10 sebelum terlalu malam." kata Tenten menginterupsi kekonyolan Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tenten ada benarnya juga, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke pos 10. Dibelakang tampak Sasuke yang tengah menyentil kening Naruto yang dibarengi dengan cemberutnya Naruto. Sepertinya sentilan Sasuke cukup sakit, terlihat dari kening Naruto yang memerah.

Tanpa ada yang memperhatikan keduannya selain aku, Terlihat Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dan kemudian pipinya. Oh, andai bukan aku yang melihat apa reaksi mereka ya?

"Sakura, apa yang kau lihat?" Tenten mengagetkan ku dari acara memperhatikan kemesraan kedua sahabatku. Sebelum Tenten menoleh kebelakang, aku segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"A-ah bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya malam ini akan penuh bintang."

"Benar apa katamu." Dan kami berdua berlari pelan sambil melihat ke langit.

…..

Beberapa guru dan relawan murid yang menjadi pendamping para siswa selalu berjaga-jaga setiap saat, takut ada murid yang tersesat atau keluar dari jalur. Aku bersama teman-teman sekelas yang memang berlari bersama, mulai merasa lelah.

"Sakura, kira-kira pos 10 berapa lama lagi?" Kiba berjalan perlahan bersama Hinata kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang saat ini kami sudah tidak berlari lagi, tapi berjalan perlahan.

"Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi. Bersabarlah, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan." Kataku menenangkan mereka-mereka yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto kemana?" tanya Chouji yang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Akupun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tak nampak kedua orang itu. "Kalian jalanlah duluan, aku akan menyusul."

"Kita ikut mencari deh." Kiba menawarkan diri membantuku, namun sebelum kami berpencar mencari, Shikamaru menghalangi langkah kami.

"Tak perlu dicari, itu mereka sudah kembali." Tunjuk Shikamaru dengan dagunya. Akupun menghela napas lega, takut-takut mereka melakukan hal itu. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka gak liat tempat kalo mau 'memakan' kekasihnya itu.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Kiba yang menatap curiga Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kenapa kalian sering kali menghilang berdua sih?" lanjutnya.

"Ahahah pasti si bodoh ini, yang jalannya lama. Bagaimana sih kau Naruto! kami cemas tau." Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup, bisa gawat kalau Kiba curiga dengan hubungan keduannya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit curiga." Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto dan menatap mereka dalam. "Aku curiga dengan hubungan per-sa-ha-ba-tan kalian itu. Awalnya aku biasa saja, namun sepertinya kalian bukan sekedar sahabat, seperti ada sesuatu."

"I-ino pig! kamu ngomong apa sih? wajarkan mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil." Belaku sambil melirik singkat ke arah keduanya.

Terasa sebuah tepukan pelan di pundakku, yang ternyata berasal dari tangan Sasuke. Firasatku mulai tak enak, apa jangan-jangan…

"Sudahlah Sakura, mungkin ini sudah saatnya mereka tau."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke kau tau kan kalau itu,- "

"Teme, kau yakin?" Naruto menyela perkataanku. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang cemas dan tak henti-hentinya ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Akupun juga begitu, aku takut dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh teman-teman sekelas, mengingat hubungan mereka sangatlah menentang norma.

Tapi sebuah senyuman dari Sasuke, membuatku tertegun dan saat itu juga terlihat ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Iapun menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kecurigaanmu tepat Ino. Aku dan Naaruto memang menjalin sebuah hubungan. Layaknya kau dan Shikamaru." Tuturnya tenang, namun terlihat dari eratnya genggaman tangan dikeduannya. "Aku tak peduli kalian mau menganggap kami menjijikan atau apa. Bagiku, tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan ini."

"Hahaha kau tak sedang bercandakan Sasuke?" Kiba memaksakan tertawa. Tak hanya dia yang shock telihat yang lainpun juga shock dengan pernyataan dari Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan aku suka bercanda, Inuzuka?"

"Sakura, kau sudah tau mengenai hal ini?" Ino menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"Tentu, sudah dari awal."

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikan mereka? bukankah kau suka dengan Sasuke?"

"Kata siapa? aku sengaja membiarkan gosip-gosip itu agar bisa menjadi tameng untuk mereka. Bagaimanpun mereka, apapun orientasi mereka, mereka tetaplah kedua sahabatku. Sebagai seorang sahabat harus bisa menerima apapun yang ada dalam diri mereka." Jawabku dengan lugas sambil berdiri didepan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Maaf jika kami mengecewakan kalian, tapi perasaanku dan Sasuke bukanlah perasaan sesaat ataupun sebuah permainan." Naruto menimpali.

"Entahlah, semua ini begitu mendadak." Jawab Ino. "Tapi, aku menghargai kalian mau jujur meskipun sedikit kecewa."

"Lebih baik kita segera ke pos 10 sebelum semakin malam." Shikamaru membuka suara dan diikuti anggukan lainnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju pos 10, pertama kali aku melihat Naruto terdiam. Begitupula yang lain semua berada di dunianya masing-masing. Tapi aku, aku tetap disamping keduanya memberikan semangat.

* * *

….

Sampai di pos 10, kami langsung diantar oleh wali kelas yang telah menunggu kami di gerbang gedung olahraga tersebut. Sejak pengakuan Sasuke tadi, sikap teman-teman lainnya memang sedikit berbeda. Aku memandang khawatir pada Naruto yang sejak tadi diam menunduk sambil terus menggengam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Naru," panggilku lirih, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau bergabung sama yang lain. Biarkan aku menenangkan Naruto dulu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya, namun bisa kulihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku."

"Hn."

Waktu tidurpun tiba. Aku dan Hinata berbagi futo bersama. Sejak Sasuke menyuruhku meninggalkannya bersama Naruto saja, belum lagi aku melihat keduanya kembali.

"Me-mereka baik-baik saja Sakura-chan." Suara Hinata membuatku menoleh kearah gadis berambut indigo itu. Rupanya ia belum tertidur dan mendapatiku melamun menatap langit-langit gedung olahraga ini. "Tadi a-aku melihat Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun bersama dengan guru Iruka dan Na-naruto-kun sudah tersenyum lagi."

"Hum, itulah dia yang kutakutkan apa reaksi Sasuke pada esok hari." Aku membalik tubuhku jadi menghadap ke Hinata, dan iapun melakukan hal yang sama. "Hinata, apa kamu tidak memandang aneh mereka seperti yang lain?"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak, sejujurnya aku sudah curiga sejak awal. Lagipula mereka terlihat manis. Terutama Naruto-kun jika sedang manja dengan Sasuke-kun."

Akupun ikut tertawa mengingat betapa seringnya Naruto bersikap manja hanya pada Sasuke. "Kau, pasti lebih sering melihat hal manis dari mereka kan Sakura? aku iri sekali." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Yeah, bukan hanya hal yang manis yang mesum juga sering. Sasuke itu bisa dibilang sangat mesum, hanya wajah datarnya saja yang berhasil menutupi kelakuan nistanya itu."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengarkan ceritaku, lucu sekali reaksinya. "Benarkah? kupikir Sasuke itu tipe gentleman."

"Dia memang gentleman sekali, namun sifat mesumnya itu kadang-kadang tak mengenal waktu dan tempat."

Malam itu aku dan Hinata bercerita panjang lebar mengenai lovey dovey yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Membuat kami harus menahan tawa, agar tak ketauan oleh guru jaga.

Aku jadi tak sabar dengan keesokan harinya. Karena apa? karena besok adalah hari besar yang tak akan terlupakan. Hari yang membuatku rindu pada kedua sahabatku itu.

…...

Pukul lima pagi, kami semua sudah bangun dan bersiap kembali untuk melanjutkan lomba. Garis finish berada di sekolah kami.

Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto juga sudah bersiap, meskipun semangat Naruto tak membara seperti awal mula perlombaan ini.

Berratus siswa Konha high school mulai berlari ketika pelatuk dia tarik. Kami semua saling bersaing agar segera sampai di sekolah. Karena ini hari H aku lari terlebih dahulu bersama lainnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Matahari mulai terbit, padang rumput yang masih terasa aroma segar yang bercampur embun pagi, dan jalanan yang kosong membuat kami semua bersemangat berlari. Udara masih sangat segar sehingga tak perlu takut akan tercampur polusi kendaraan.

Sekitar satu jam berlari yang diselingi jalan sanatai, akhirnya gerbang sekolah pun sudah tampak dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh ke arah Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, tenten, Hinata, Chouji, Lee, dan lainnya sebagai kode agar kita berlari lebih cepat. Sasuke dan Naruto tak nampak dibelakang kami, kami memang sengaja meninggalkan mereka dibelakang.

Di depang gerbang, sudah menunggu kepala sekolah. Beberapa siswa kelas satu dan dua, sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Kami dari kelas 3 pun juga ikut menyusul. Riuh tepuk tangan dan tebaran confeiti menyambut kedatangan setiap siswa yang berhasil sampai ke garis finish.

Menarik napas, dan meluruskan kaki yang kami lakukan saat ini. Sekitar 10 menit, tampak Sasuke dan Naruto muncul di gerbang.

Mendadak suasana yang ramai langsung sepi, dan semua mata menatap kedua orang itu. Bahkan kepala sekolahpun juga terdiam. Perasaanku mulai tak karuan ketika melihat Kiba dan Ino berjalan mengahampiri keduannya.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Sesungguhnya kami semua kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ada. Namun untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan kami, kalian harus menerima hal ini." Ujar Kiba datar. Aku menutup mata ketika Ino menaikkan tangannya seperti hendak menyiram sesuatu ke arah keduanya, dan Sasuke memeluk Naruto untuk melindungi apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Ino.

**BYURRR!**

"SURPRISEEEEE!" Teriak semua orang. "_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE_!" kali ini sahutan teriakan lainnya menyusul.

Aku menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kaget melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan tepung dan juga telur yang disiramkan Ino dan Kiba. Lalu seluruh orang menyanyikan Happy birthday untuk Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Sasuke muncul dari belakang dengan membawa sebuah kue yang sudah ada lilin diatasnya.

"_Make a wish, before you blow this canddle_." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke hanya menjitak kepala Naruto lalu mengacak rambutnya. Setelah ia berdoa dan meniup lilin, Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto dan tersenyum sangat tampan.

Sorak sorai dari teman-teman dan seluruh guru dan kepala sekolah membuat wajah Uchiha itu merona.

"Terima kasih dobe." Kembali Sasuke mengecup Naruto, namun bukan di pipi tapi di bibir. Membuat para wanita mimisan berjamaah.

"_So, how about this surprise Sasuke_?" Aku maju kedepan menghampiri keduanya.

"Ini rencanamu?"

"Bukan, aku hanya membantu si bodoh ini. Lagipula, tanpa kau umumkan kalian sudah jadian, semua orang sudah tau."

"Hehehe hari ini tanggal 23 dan kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri teme, jadi aku mengajak teman-teman untuk membuat kejutan, tapi malah semua orang jadi berpartisapasi." Cengir Naruto sambil menggarukan kepalanya.

"Hn, ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan besar dan ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kualami."

**Flashback off**

* * *

…..

Benar-benar perpisahan, ulang tahun, dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

_Setelah_ lulus sekolah, Sasuke menghadap ke kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto. Reaksi awal mereka memang bisa dibilang seperti kebanyakan orang tua yang tak merestui. Namun berkat perjuangan keduanya, bahkan sebuah kejadian yang hampir merenggang nyawa Sasuke akibat dipisahkan oleh Naruto, membuat ayah Sasuke akhirnya merestui keduanya.

Sekarang keduanya berada di negara yang berbeda. Karena Naruto masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya dan Sasuke yang sedang menemani ibunya menemui Itachi yang tinggal di Korea.

Sudah lima tahun sejak kejadian di sekolah itu, dan hari ini juga hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa berskype mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Namun kali ini mereka yang memberikan kejutan kepadaku dengan mengatakan Naruto hamil.

Apa ini sebuah anugrah? apa tuhan memberikannya karena melihat perjuangan cinta mereka? aku hanya bisa bersyukur dan berdoa selalu untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

Happy birthday Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

…

**The end**

…

* * *

**_Epilog_ **:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASU-TEME SAYANG!" Suara teriakan Naruto menggema di rumah Itachi. Pemuda blonde itu menyusul sang Uchiha yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Selalu memberi kejutan." Ucap Sasuke datar namun jelas wajahnya sangat bahagia bahwa Naruto tak pernah lupa dengan ulang tahunnya.

"Hehe, tunggu dulu ada satu kejutan lagi," Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam kopernya dan memberikan pada Sasuke kota berwarna biru itu. "Ini hadiah untukmu, semoga kamu suka." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dan beranjak menuju ke arah ibu mertuanya.

Sasuke membuka kotak biru yang ternyata isinya sepasang sepatu bayi rajutan. Sejenak ia bingung dengan kado tersebut, namun matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat tulisan di selembar kertas dari sebuah rumah sakit ternama di amerika.

_**Uchiha Naruto, 23 years old.**_

_**Positif (+) male pregnant**_

Sasuke langsung berlari menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih untuk kado terbaiknya." Ia mencium perut datar Naruto dan Naruto tersenyum lembut mengelus rambut raven Sasuke.

…

* * *

….

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

mungkin ini SasuNarunya kurang, Cuma entah mengapa kanon mau mencoba menceritakan tentang mereka dari sudut pandang orang lain. untuk fic lainnya segera menyusul ok!

dan happy birthday Uchiha Sasuke –teme!


End file.
